thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Systems Federation
The Allied Systems Federation (alternatively the '''Allied Systems', the Federation of Systems, the Systems Federation, or simply the Federation)'' 'is a large interstellar federation and one of the major powers in the Galaxy. Founded in 2196, it is the succesor of the Alliance of Systems (AS). The ASF is composed of several unified planets and colonies, and houses many different species. These planets have agreed to cooperate semi-autonomously under a central overarching government based on principles of liberty, exploration and general equality. Members of the ASF share their knowledge and resources for cooperation, development and defense. History Terran Rising The Humans first encoutered extraterrestrial life in 2096, in the Vota System. While communication was rough in it's first year, the Humans and Vota got to know each other fairly well within a few years. It was made clear to the Humans that the Vota suffered from a terrible, existence-threatening disease. Doctors from Earth developed a strong medicine in order to help the Vota, and thus the Vota were saved from extinction. The Vota were very grateful to the Humans, and a special acquaintance program was set up. In 2100, the Humans and Votos founded the Alliance of Systems. Part of the acquaintance program was to explore the Galaxy together. Outposts and space stations were established, and soon other systems were discovered. In 2161, the Ancilicae joined the Alliance, and some Ursear systems joined the Alliance as well in 2195. It was then decided to reform the Alliance into a federation. When the Ursear wanted to join the Alliance in April 2195, many thought that the Alliance in it's then-present form was archaic. The Alliance was initially meant to help other systems to explore space, but it seemed better to rework this Alliance into an overarching state. An interstellar state would operate smoother, faster and clearer than the Alliance, thus paving the way for more systems to join. For the rest of 2195, negotiations were held on the neutral planet of Concordia in the small Concordia System. These negotiations led eventually to the Foundation of the Federation and the Federal Laws. On March 1st, 2196, the Allied Systems Federation was officially exclaimed. In the next week, it was made clear that the ASF's capital would be Sydney, Earth, Sol System. In 2201, the ASF and the Ursear Republic signed the Treaty of Bersalis, in which the Ursear Republic acknowledged that Bersalis and other colonies would officially join the ASF. While the Treaty was highly controversial within both the ASF and the Republic, negotiations proceeded relatively easily. Era of Exploration In 2203, a new exploration program was commissioned by the ASF Senate. Within a few years, the ASF encountered more sentient species, although none of these species wanted to join the ASF. These encountered species were: * Minshiri * Alakirane * Bor * Norka * K'adurbian The Minshiro, Alakiri, Bor and Norkod wanted to maintain their independent states, and the discovered K'adurbian systems turned out be part of the large K'adurbian Stellar Empire (KSE). In 2216, the Senate approved of plans for the large spaceport Terra Station, in order to build a new housing for the ASF Council and ASF Senate. On Februar 2nd, 2222, Terra Station went into service. A cold war between the ASF and KSE slowly emerged in the 2220's. While nothing major happened, it was clear that the KSE wasn't very happy with the ASF gaining so much terrain in the Galaxy. This period is known as the First Galactic Cold War. Both states build an extensive defense line. Large parts of this lines were dismantled in the course of time, but some powerfull defense mechanisms are still in operation. Two earlier discovered systems, the Minshoro System and Alakurs System, joined the ASF in 2284. The Minshiro and Alakiri felt relativily threatened by the Norkodo Union. This joining was officially signed with the Covenant of Atrello. In the 2290's, both the NU and KSE grew in power, by obtaining a new sort of energy. When the NU and KSE concluded a pact, the so-called Pact of N'Krek, the ASF was forced to build a larger army. The ASF Navy was reworked into a high-tech organisation, and new ships were sent to the Minshoro System in order to protect the Minshiro from the Norkod. The Norkod were already hostile to the Minshiro for centuries, but the new energy force turned the tables in favor of the Norkod. Border friction was not uncommon in that decade, but none of the states decided to declare war on each other. This period is known as the Second Galactic Cold War. This period slowly merged into the ASF-K'adurbian Standoff Period. ASF-K'adurbian Standoff Period As border friction between the federation and the K'adurbian Empire continued to climb, the borders defensive installations were extended comparatively. This tension eventually snapped and resulted in the ASF-K'adurbian War Imperial Downfall With the war now over, the face of the galaxy began to shift in unexpected ways. As large portions of the ASF Fleet were destroyed or otherwise severely crippled and the KSE began to crumble from within, a power vacuum emerged in the galaxy. Where before there were the powerful authorities to supress piracy, these criminals and privateers could now roam relatively free. Private buisinesses popped up like wildfire and the introduction of the new independant goverments allowed for an enormous market in decentralised trade, which again attracted pirates. While the ASF was quickly rebuilding its fleets, many of the outlying colonies submerged themselves in this new societal trend that had spread over large portions of the Galaxy. Member systems The ASF contains several member systems. They range from large Capital Systems to small Outpost Systems. Capital Systems Currently, there are six Capital Systems. In almost all cases, a Capital System is the home system of a certain race. The Bersalis System is the one exception: the home system of the Ursear within the Ursear Republic is the Urseario System, while the Bersalis System is the home system of the Ursear within the ASF. Sol System ''Main Article: Sol system. The Sol system is, in population and infrastructure, by far the largest system in the Federation. The Sol System houses important planets like Earth, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. The main occupant of the Sol System was the Union of Sol, a supporting government in the Federation. Vota System (to be added) Ancilicus System The Ancilicus system is a small system with a dim red star. The planet Ancilicus orbits quites close to the star, and it is the home of the Ancilicae. Minshoro System The Minshoro System is a rather large system, but only one planet is inhabited: Minshoro. Minshoro is a fairly large planet, with a tropical climate. While Minshoro is home to a large quantity of spiecies, only one specie is known to be scentient: the Minsheer. The Minsheer are, compared to other forms of life, rather small. When the Minshoro System joined the ASF, special cities were build, in order to accomodate species larger than the Minshiri. The largest of these cities, Min, houses the Ministry of Traffic and Trade (MTT). Alakurs System Main Article: Alakurs system. The Alakurs system consists of three planets, each with some surrounding moons. The most important planet by far is Alakurs, followed by Atrello and Ablu. The system is the home of the Alakiri. Bersalis System Current main article: Bersalis. (more to be added within this chapter) Structure of the Federation The structure of the Federation, as recorded in the Foundation of the Federation, is as follows Leader The leader of the Federation is the president. Only senators can become a president. A president is in power for a period of ten years. The President is the head of state and head of government of the Allied Systems Federation. The primary responsibilities of the President is coordinating the ASF Council; maintaining diplomatic relations with foreign powers; balancing the Federations incomes and expenses; and directing the Federations armed forces. The President is kept in check by the ASF Senate. ASF Senate The ASF Senate is the legislative power of the Federation. The Senate consists of 250 senators that are in charge of setting the general political direction and proposes additions or amendments to the Federation Laws. Senators are elected from the various planetary governments of the Federation, or from the Populi Generalis. Senators hammer out agreements that lead to new or edited laws to move the Federation forward. When a 2/3rd agreement majority is reached, the proposal is sent to the Populi Generalis and the Federal Court of Law. If both agree with the proposal, the legislation is ratified. The ASF Senate is also responsible for electing the Federation President, as one of the Senators is elevated to the position of President. This elevation follows the same path as proposed legislation, as the President candidate must be approved by both the Populi Generalis and the Federal Court of Law. The Senate also acts as a back-up in absence of a Federation President. In the case of an absent or impeached President a selected group of 5 senators would take over the duties of the Presidency until a new President could be elected. ASF Populi Generalis The Populi Generalis is a organ dedicated to safeguarding the interests of the general population of the Federation, and to oversee the other organs of the government. Their primary task is approving or disproving any legislation or president candidate proposed by the ASF Senate based on the opinions of the Federations populus, done together with the Federal Court of Justice. Other responsibilities include overseeing the actions of the various ministiries and alerting the ASF Council if missteps are detected. The Populi Generalis is made up of 1500 Speakers. These Speakers are directly elected by the Federation populus in the General Election. The 1500 positions are divided by the population of member worlds, colonies, and orbital stations. ASF Federal Court of Law The ASF Federal Court of Law is the highest authority of justice, Federal Law, and the Federation Constitution in the Allied Systems Federation. As a governmental organ, its responsibilities lie in overseeing that other organs act lawfully and just, as well that the political directions set by the ASF Senate are being followed, and that ratified treaties are being upheld. The Federal Court of Law is also responsible for approving legislation created by the ASF Senate together with the Populi Generalis. ASF Council The ASF Council is the main executive power of the Federation. The Council consist of 250 Councillors that direct the different ministries in their duties. The Council's responsibilities lie in carrying out the vision and the legislation of the ASF Senate, as well as the directives of the Federation President, by directing the ministries in their courses of action. The positions for Councillor are distributed as following: # All heads of federated planetary governments automatically have the title of councillor. # All heads of the ministries automatically have the title of councillor. # The remaining positions are members from the different ministries. These people are picked by the Federation President. Ministries The ASF holds up to nine ministries. The president is in indirect control over the ministries, as he/she is also the prime minister. '''Ministry of Interior (MI) (to be added) Ministry of External Affairs (MEA) (to be added) Ministry of Defense (MD) (to be added) Ministry of Justice (MJ) (to be added) Ministry of Finance (MF) (to be added) Ministry of Culture and Education (MCE) (to be added) Ministry of Environment, Food and Rural Affairs (MEFRA) (to be added) Ministry of Social Affairs (MSA) (to be added) Ministry of Traffic and Trade (MTT) (to be added) = (more to be added within this chapter) Presidency Since its foundation, the Federations head of state was the Federation President. As the head of state, the president was responsible for coordinating the government of the Allied Systems Federation. This meant setting and handling domestic and foreign policy, and dealing with resource allocation on governmental levels. The presidental office also was chief commander of the Federated Systems Navy. The following people have held the office of Federation President. * Timothy Lowpeak, the last chief of the Alliance of Systems Executive Directory. First president of the Allied Systems Federation. Held office from 2196 to ??. * Virdilio Cirdotos, held office around 2271, as he commisioned construction for Helico Station. * Maliqo Laqo, the 10th president of the Federation. Held office "between the late 2280's and the early 2290's". Fouded the Deep Science Institute. * Jolan Melior, the 12th president of the Federation. His (her?) policies were disputed by Rotalia Laqo. * Rotalia Laqo, the 13th(?) president of the Federation. Held office from 2310 to ??, and led the Federation through the ASF-K'adurbian War, granting her galactic prestige and renown.